The micro-components concerned in the context of the present invention are conventionally deposited on a substrate of an appropriate type, for example the semi-conductor type (single crystal silicon, sapphire, etc.) for electronic components.
The substrate is provided with electrically conductive tracks, that are made out of aluminium for example, which radiate from the micro-component towards the periphery of the substrate, in order to make it possible, not only to supply to the component any electrical power that might be required, but also and above all to process the operation of the signals that the component is called upon to generate, while even controlling the functions it incorporates.
To join different components to each other, one of the techniques in widespread use today is that of flip-chip hybridization by means of solder welding balls or bumps. This technology includes in brief:                depositing onto one or more wettable surfaces, placed on one of the components for joining, the material constituting the welding bumps in an appropriate quantity;        providing the other component for hybridizing with surfaces that are wettable by the welding material, with the surfaces being provided substantially in line with the surfaces of the first component when the second component is transferred onto the first;        depositing a flow of material in liquid form, the flow performing a chemical function of deoxidation and prevention of reoxidation during soldering, a thermal function enabling the transfer of heat, and a physical function enabling surface tensions to be reduced and thereby promoting the formation of the bumps themselves;        then, bringing the wettability surface of the second component into contact with the soldering material so deposited;        and finally, raising the temperature until a temperature is reached higher than the fusion temperature of the material constituting the bumps in order to obtain the fusion thereof until the required result is achieved, namely the hybridization of the first component to the second component, with bumps creating a mechanical and/or electrical link between the wettable surfaces of each of the components, with at least the wettable surfaces being themselves connected to the conductive tracks provided thereon.        
Thus, during the assembly process, the soldering material constituting the bumps takes on the shape of a ball.
Because of the great number of components capable of being hybridized on a single substrate surface, particular care must be paid to the problem of the mechanical strength of the circuits produced. In order to optimize the mechanical strength, there is a known technique of coating the electronic components obtained after hybridization.
A prior art coating technique has in fact been shown in relation to FIGS. 1 and 2.
This coating method may include depositing a calibrated drop 5 of coating substance, such as a coating resin, onto the substrate 3 or read circuit of a component 1, in proximity to the hybridization region of a chip 2 to the substrate.
The calibrated drop 5 of resin is deposited near to the electronic component hybridized by the bumps with the drop of resin migrating by capillarity action under the electronic component or chip 2 added by hybridization. In other words, the resin will occupy the volume defined between the electronic component and the substrate and come to surround the hybridization bumps 6. The coating 7 guarantees the mechanical strength over time of the component so obtained after hybridization.
The coating technique, however, does encounter a certain number of difficulties.
In the first place, in order to implement the capillarity effect while ensuring the effective migration of the coating resin, the drop of resin must be deposited sufficiently close to the hybridized component in order to generate a surface tension effect by capillarity action.
In the same way, the volume of resin must be large enough to fill completely the space defined between the component 2 and the substrate 3. However, this quantity must not be excessive either, in order to prevent the resin from spreading beyond the substrate, which might, if this were to happen, prevent the hybridization of other components in adjacent proximity.
An improvement to this coating technique has been described, for example in the document FR 2 704 691. In brief, this includes the positioning a carpet of balls in proximity to the bumps intended to hybridize the component on the substrate, the coating resin being deposited onto the carpet of balls with the latter ensuring the migration of the resin by capillarity action towards the hybridized component, thereby resolving the problem inherent in the proximity in a straightforward way.
However, this improvement does not resolve the problem of controlling the spread of the coating resin beyond the hybridized component, where an excess of resin is always able to uncontrollably spread elsewhere on the substrate. To escape this difficulty, a proposal has also been made for the implementation of a seam of adhesive that is peripheral relative to the component with the seam acting as a barrier and the coating resin being deposited inside the seam.
However, this technique also comes up against various drawbacks among which is the fact that this method must be carried out in two stages, which is detrimental to the manufacturing time.
Moreover, implementing the seam consumes valuable surface area on the substrate, thereby reducing the capacity for bringing together and concentrating the necessary components on a single substrate.
The invention specifically sets out to find a solution for these different problems.